The present invention relates to hinge assemblies for mounting doors on door frames and, more particularly, to a snap-in hinge construction enabling facile mounting of the door on the door frame.
As is well known, hinges utilized for mounting doors upon door frames conventionally employ a pair of hinge leaves which are usually pivotally connected by a hinge pin or the like passing through a barrel defined by knuckle portions on adjacent portions of the hinge leaves Usually the process of mounting the door upon the door frame requires the assembly of one of the hinge leaves to the door by fasteners, and the assembly of the other hinge leaf to the door frame by fasteners or the like.
In one method of assembly, the hinges are mounted on the door which is then moved adjacent the door frame to locate the jamb leaves of the hinge on the frame, and the hinges are then fastened to the frame. This operation involves substantial manipulation and stabilization of the door during the assembly which is cumbersome and can be quite heavy In a variation, the assembled hinge may be first assembled on the door frame and the door positioned in the frame to fasten the hinges thereto. This is equally difficult.
In another method, the hinge placement is carefully measured and the leaves separately mounted on the door and frame. The door is then moved to the frame and the hinge knuckles interfitted and the hinge pins inserted. This also involves substantial manipulation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel snap-in hinge assembly for rapidly mounting doors on door frames.
It is also an object to provide such a snap-in hinge assembly which provides secure mounting of the door on the frame and enables use of conventional heavy duty hinge construction.
Another object is to provide such a snap-in hinge assembly which may be fabricated relatively easily and economically from conventional hinges, and components which produce a simple and rugged receptacle which may be readily assembled to the door frame.
A further object is to provide such a snap-in hinge assembly in which the receptacle may be readily modified to seat hinges with leaves of different length.